Our Little Angel
by AkamiSaint
Summary: After Unexpected Future, Angel is finally born and Dante and Nero are finally parents. As they go through the hard times of raising a child while there being good things that come from it as well, and bad things... Boy x Boy, DantexNero, Yaoi.
1. Crying and Breast Feeding?

_Our Little Angel Chpt. 1_

 **Here is a new series that is a sequel for Unexpected Future. I have been kinda bored lately so I finally decided to fucking slap myself in the face and get up to writes some damn stories!**

 **I'm glad that I am finally getting my mojo back into gear.**

 **Anyway...**

 **DISCLAMER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY X BOY OR HOT GUY MAN SEX OR CAN'T TOLERATE THE LANGUAGE USED IN THIS STORY THEN GO SOME WHERE THAT'S NOT HERE!**

 **Description: After Unexpected Future, Angel is finally born and Dante and Nero are finally parents. As they go through the hard times of raising a child while there being good things that come from it as well. Boy x Boy, DantexNero, Yaoi.**

 **First Few Months of Crying and Breast Feeding?**

* * *

Ever since Angel was born, Dante has been so protective of her. He wouldn't let Trish anywhere near her. I'm pretty much the only other person that can touch her since well, I'm her mother after all...

I never thought I would be a mother since, well, I'm a guy...

Also lately, I've noticed some changes, especially in Dante's behavior. Anger, conscientious, and quite the dumbass. I really need to knock some sense into him before this shit gets out of hand.

I stomp up the stairs and go into Angel's room where you know who is. Dante is holding Angel and cooing her. I swear...

I go up behind Dante as he turns around and grabs Angel. I put her down and glare at him. "I swear, if you don't get your ass out of here and go do something other than goggle at Angel; it would make me feel so much better!" I snap and he flinches.

I start to raise my hand in the air and Dante literally runs like a gazelle out of the room and I chase after him with Blue Rose.

I repeatedly shoot my Blue Rose at him. He evades every shot which makes my growl in distaste. "Get back here Dante! I will deal with you like I should have every time you act like a fucking dumbass!"

I keep running after him around the office but he jumps on the wall and tackles me to the floor. I growl and try to break free from his grasp.

"Dante! Let go of me! I'm in no mood for this!" I snap, but Dante just smirks. "Fine, I understand..." He says getting up off of me. He walks to the kitchen leaving me in total silence. The hell?

That's a first. He usually doesn't listen…huh. Since when does he listen to me?

Wait, he's being possessive of Angel since, she is his first baby and she is a newborn. So, that means he's just going on his instinct, which is telling him to protect his newborn daughter.

He is a half-demon…like myself…It's also possible that Angel is a half-demon or just a human now since both her parents are half, she could also become a pure demon by taking both the half-demon genes from me and Dante.

That itself would be pretty bad…

I go up to Angel's crib in her room upstairs and take a good look at her.

She has snowy white hair like me and Dante, she looks more like me than Dante, and she has Dante's icy-blue eyes. She didn't take after my sky-blue eyes. She has chubby cheeks and is just adorable for a newborn baby.

By the way, Dante doesn't know this yet, but I formed some boobs…Yes, boobs to feed Angel with. If he found out, he'd be all over me right now…since he used to like girls and love boobs before he met me, which pisses me off to think about. He must never find out about them…until they get bigger and more noticeable…Then, I'll be screwed.

I pick up Angel and pull up my shirt, exposing my 'breasts'. As soon as she sees them, she latches onto one of my nipples and begins to suckle the milk out. I flinch at this new feeling. Huh…

After she takes her mouth off, I put her a little bit over my shoulder and pat her on the back to make her burp. She burps after a few pats. Then, she looks up at me with those big icy blue eyes and giggles.

I smile and hold out a finger to her, which she takes with her tiny, but so adorable hand and shakes my finger around like it's a rattle. I chuckle and take her downstairs and set her in her play pin next to Dante's desk.

Trish and Lady haven't been here in a long time, so I assume they don't know about Angel yet. I could just tell them she was dropped off for me to watch so they don't know I had given birth to her.

 **(P.S, I'm thinking of adding Sparda into this and say that he never died and has been in hiding so no one could find him. And Vergil comes back from the Demon World to come and check up on his little brother and possibly get in a fight with him. Both Sparda and Vergil will be extremely surprised to see Angel.)**

With my sensitive and keen sense of hearing, I hear the sounds of feet bounding up to the doors of the office doors.

I grab Angel and hold her close.

Then, the doors fling open.

"I HEARD THERE WAS A BABY! WHERE?!" A familiar female voice rings throughout the entire office. Trish…

"I heard the same thing but I'm not going to go bitch crazy over the baby, like Trish…" I heard another familiar female voice. Lady…

They both look over at me holding Angel close to myself protectively. Trish squeals and runs over to me.

"Let me see the baby! Let me see!" She gives me a pouty face. I reluctantly hand Angel over to her. She cradles Angel carefully and coos at her. "She's so adorable! Did Dante get a girl pregnant and the mother didn't want the child and sent the baby to be with that lazy ass?"

I raise an eyebrow in question. Where did she come up with this? Does she really not like Dante that much?

I gulp and take a deep breath. "N-no…a-actually I gave birth to her…" Lady and Trish gasp.

"NO WAY! Congrats! I didn't think you could have a baby, Nero!" Trish trills and I cover my ears. Angel starts to cry and the loud noise. She cries and cries in Trish's arms, which can't get her to stop. "Why is she crying?"

Oh god...not now...

"Shit...she's hungry...again..." I mentally groan and take Angel from her. I whisper in Lady's ear. "Get Dante out of here...I got to...fucking breast feed again. I don't want Dante around when I do it..." She nods and grabs Dante's arm.

"Come on you lazy ass, you're going to do a job for me to pay back some of the debt you owe me. Now get out of here, here's the job paper...you know the rest." Lady says, making Dante groan and finally gives in and walks out of the shop and slams the door behind him.

I sigh. This is going to suck...

Picks up my shirt, revealing my…newly grown…and very unwanted but need breasts. Lady chuckles. "How Did I not notice that?" I glare at her, giving her the 'don't start' look.

I put Angel up to one of my nipples and she immediately latches on to one of them. I moan inwardly. This feels weird and very awkward…

Lady laughs at my reaction to the suckling. "You must really be enjoying the nipple treatment, huh?" I growl. "Shut up Lady…I don't need your input…" She just laughs even more.

I shush her and point to Angel then, she finally stops laughing.

Angel finally stops drinking and I burp her. She burps and then giggles. God…this child will be the death of me…

* * *

 **Alright guys! That is the first chapter of the continuation of Unexpected Future!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **This took me months to finish cause I've been busy with school and shit…sucks being 16… xD.**

 **Anyway, have an awesome day!**


	2. A Familiar Face

Our Little Angel Chpt. 2

 **Hello my peeps! I had to rewrite this like 4 times because my computer kept going haywire. I know it's been about 2 years since I wrote the 1st and I'm 18 now and I already have chapter 3 read to show you guys but I have to do this one first. You will have to wait to read it XD**

 **Anyway,**

 **DISCLAMER: IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY X BOY OR HOT GUY MAN SEX OR CAN'T TOLERATE THE LANGUAGE USED IN THIS STORY THEN GO SOME WHERE THAT'S NOT HERE! DANTE AND NERO WOULD BE MY BITCHES BY NOW IF I COULD OWN DEVIL MAY CRY.**

 **Description: After Unexpected Future, Angel is finally born and Dante and Nero are finally parents. As they go through the hard times of raising a child while there being good things that come from it as well. Boy x Boy, DantexNero, Yaoi.**

A Familiar Face

God, I'm bored... I'm sitting on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something decent to watch. I have flipped through all the channels at least 3 times. I'm not really making any progress on finding something.

Angel walks past the couch and goes over to the Juke Box to change the song. Angel is 3 now and she actually isn't a bad kid, at least not yet.

Dante is doing his usual thing. He's sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk, looking at a fashion Magazine. "Why women buy such expensive clothes is beyond me. Even theirs shoe expensive? Why must they be so complicated! This is why I will never date or marry a woman, they WILL eat up all the money I don't have." He groans in agony.

I roll my eyes and pick of Angel and bring her to her room.

I go back down stairs and hear someone bang at the front door. Who the hell could that be at such an early hour? I answer the door and see a man with white hair, icy blue eyes and a blue trench coat. This guy...he looks a lot like... "Dante, does he live here?" The man interrupts my thought. Oh yeah, Dante.

"Dante, there is some guy here that wants you; he looks a lot like you though..." Dante slams the fashion magazine down onto the table and stomps over to me and the familiar looking guy.

Dante's grow wide as he knows who this guy is. "Vergil?" He gasps. Vergil just stays quiet. Just who is this guy to Dante?

"Dante just who is this guy? Why does he look so much like you?" I asked. Dante gritted his teeth. "This GUY is my identical twin brother, Vergil."

WAIT...did he tell me...oh yeah, he did. When Dante gave me Yamato back in Fortuna before he fucking left me behind. Well, at least I came back or we never would have mated and had Angel. So, I guess it's a win-win situation.

"I've come back for my sword, Yamato. Give it to me or face the consequences." Vergil says plainly.

"Well, Yamato doesn't belong to you anymore, it belongs to Nero now." Dante says pointing at me. Why must he always involve me in his fucking problems?

Vergil looks at me subconsciously. "Why did you give MY sword to a kid? Why is he even here?" Vergil spat out.

"This kid is my mate and I trust him with Yamato. I just don't trust you anymore Vergil. You are not getting the sword back.

Vergil growls with inpatients. "I will get my sword one way or anot..." He trails off when he sees Angel.

"Mommy, daddy what's goin' on? Who's here?" Her beautiful little voice asks. "Nothing sweetheart, we are just telling our 'guest' to leave." Dante says looking back at Vergil.

"Who is that child? Where is the mother?" I step up. "I am her mother." I said confidently. I cannot believe I just admitted that... Vergil's eyebrow rises. "I heard that a male half breed can have children but, this is just ridiculous! Why would you mate with another male? It's just disgusting! Your child is an abomination! "

I growl at him. Who does he think he is?! Saying my daughter is an abomination? "How fucking dare you tell me my daughter is an abomination!" I step up and Dante pulls me back. "Calm down kid, he's not worth it. You need to leave Vergil or things will get ugly." Dante says sternly.

Vergil sighs. "Fine, but, I will come back for Yamato one day soon and I will kill you and your child I promise you this." He turns around and walks away.

I pick up Angel. There is no way he will EVER lay a finger on Our Little Angel.


	3. Another Guest

_Our Little Angel Chpt. 3_

 _ **Hello my peeps! Long time no see! I finally finished the third chapter of this! Yay~!**_

 _ **Anyway,**_

 **DISCLAIMER** **! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY X BOY OR HOT GUY MAN SEX OR CAN'T TOLERATE THE LANGUAGE USED IN THIS STORY THEN GO SOMEWHERE THAT'S NOT HERE!**

 **Description: After Unexpected Future, Angel is finally born and Dante and Nero are finally parents. As they go through the hard times of raising a child while there are good things that come from it as well. Boy x Boy, DantexNero, Yaoi.**

 _ **Another Guest**_

Think, Nero, think... what would Dante do in these types of situations?

I look at the two Harpies in front of me. If Dante and I weren't together, he'd probably swoon over these two, tease them and then kill them.

In my case, I just want to kill them for being so clingy and annoying.

"What's the matter pretty boy? Star struck by our beauty?" One harpy says seductively and I just stand there. "Yeah cutie, cat got your tongue?" The other one says with a cocky tone.

Then my face contours into a face of disgust, making them gasp. See, this is why I hate girls; they are annoying as fuck thinking they get it what they want.

I liked Kyrie a lot but, that was until she betrayed me by fucking another guy right in front of me. I'm glad I came here to find Dante or I never would have become his mate or had Angel...

Oh yeah, Angel is 6 now and it has been 3 years since I saw Dante's brother, Vergil showed up at Devil May Cry's doorstep looking for Yamato. He said he would be back for Yamato eventually and take it by force and to kill me and Angel.

Like I'll ever let that happen...

Anyway, back to the harpies.

They gasp when I give them a look of disgust. "Yeah, right, you too may be kind of pretty, but I have a mate and a child...so go fuck with some other guy, you cunts." The harpies hiss and charge at me head on. Nothing I can't handle.

I grab my sword from my back about to pull it out, when the harpies disappear. Where the hell did they go? I look around for them with no sign of them at all. Well, shit.

Then, one of the harpies appears behind me and slashes my back with her claws. I growl in pain. How did she get me so fast?

"Damn it." I curse under my breath and quickly take out my sword and rev it up.

"Come at me bitches!" I exclaim as they reappear with angry expressions. "You're going to regret that pretty boy!" The one that didn't get me screeches and charges at me.

I smirk and clash her with my sword, making her disintegrate. "How dare you kill my sister, you prick! You're going to pay for this, boy!" She screams and charges in full rage at me. This is why I hate women.

I shot her 3 times in the head and then slash her with my sword, making her disintegrate as well.

"Well, that's a job well done." I smirk to myself and begin the walk back to Devil May Cry.

I finally manage to find my way back to the office and walks in. I look around Dante, who appears to be missing.

He probably took a job. I sigh and walk over to his desk and sits down in his chair. God, I love this fucking chair. It's way softer than the couch will ever be. I hate that God forsaken couch.

I lean back and prop my feet up on the worn out spot on the desk where Dante's feet usually are when he sits here. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I wake up to the door being knocked on. I groan and get out of the chair. Who could it be?

I walk over to the door and rub the tired out of my eyes and open the door. I look around sees no one. Then I look down and see Dante lying in a pool of his own blood.

I gasp and go to his side. "Dante, are you okay?" No response. Shit. What the hell happened to him?

I look around to see if the culprit was still here and saw someone walking towards us. Is that who hurt him? I noticed white hair on the guy's head. Is it Vergil? Did he come to take revenge and kill us? I hope not.

He walks up the steps and stops in front of us. I look up at the man and see that he isn't Vergil. Thank God...Who is this man?

"Who are you? Do you know who or what did this to Dante?" I ask him and he just gets down on his knees and looks over Dante.

"It looks like some demon got the best of him. I think it would be best to treat him immediately before any more blood is spilled." I agree with him.

I attempt to drag him into the office, but that just made things worse. The man picks up Dante like it was nothing and asks if it was okay to walk in. I nodded and he proceeded to walk in.

He puts Dante on the couch and asks where if he had a med kit and asked where it would be. I told him it was in the bathroom upstairs. He walked up to the bathroom and brought the med kit down here and began to treat Dante's wounds.

Then I hear bounding feet coming down the stairs. It was Angel.

"Mommy, mommy is someone here?" Angel asks as she runs up to us. She gasps when she looks at Dante. "What happened to daddy?" She exclaimed.

"Where is the mother of this child?" The man asks me. "I am actually..." He skeptically looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you a half-demon? _"_ I nod. How does this man know about demons and half-demons? Just who is this guy?

"Who are you?" I ask. He just chuckles. "My name Sparda, I am Dante and Vergil's father, and may I ask who you are?"

My eyes grow wide. Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda? No way... "Well, my name is Nero Angelo...I'm Dante's mate." He looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "So, Dante found someone good it seems and had a child no less!" He touches my shoulder and smiles. "I bet he is happy to be with you." I smile back. Yeah, he is.

"Anyway, we should probably get him into a bed or something to lie on." I nod and he helps me bring him to the couch. "Do you know if there is a first aid kit anywhere in here?" I think there is one in the bathroom.

I run upstairs and check the bathroom for a first aid kit and find one under the sink. I walk back downstairs with the first aid kit and hands it to Sparda.

After about 10 minutes of bandaging up Dante, he begins to stir. "W-what happened?" He looks at me. "Nero?" He asks touching my face. "I'm here Dante. No need to panic or anything. This man named Sparda, who says he's your father, helped me get you back here to the office. "

Dante's eyes grow wide shoot up to look at Sparda. "Wait, my old man?" Sparda nods. "Yes, son, it's me." Sparda says. Well…this seems a little awkward for me...

I was about to get up and walks away, when Dante grabs my arm and I look back at him. "Where are you going kid? You helped me out again, I owe you..." He pulls me down towards him and kisses me. I blush because Sparda and Angel are watching us.

"Yay! Kisses!" Angel screams and jumps on Dante and gives him a smooch on the cheek and kisses mine as well. All three of us laugh.

Sparda stands up. "Well, I can see that you are fine Dante, I shall take my leave." He says and walks over to the door and pats Angel on the head and leaves.

Well, that was something. I wonder what will happen now.


	4. First Day of Hell aka School

_Our Little Angel Chpt. 4_

 **I feel so bad for not updating this sooner! I haven't had any ideas for months! Writer's block is a real bitch.**

 **DISCLAIMER: IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY X BOY OR HOT GUY MAN SEX OR CAN'T TOLERATE THE LANGUAGE USED IN THIS STORY THEN GO SOMEWHERE THAT'S NOT HERE!**

 **Description: After Unexpected Future, Angel is finally born and Dante and Nero are finally parents. As they go through the hard times of raising a child while there are good things that come from it as well. Boy x Boy, DantexNero, Yaoi.**

 _First Day of Hell aka. School_

Why does school exist, is it really needed? Can't parents just home school their kids? That makes it much more tolerable than sending your kid to a place full of other disgusting, smelly little kids that can't even count to 10 yet.

Today is the first day of school for Angel. I had hoped that this day would have never come and she could just stay this adorable little child forever, but alas, all cute things must come to an end.

Dante keeps clinging to Angel, praying that by some miracle, someone will just blow up all schools in existence so she doesn't have to go. "Dante, you know that all the schools in the world won't just simultaneously disappear at once dumbass so, let go of Angel she has to run to the bus stop in 5 minutes or she'll be late," I say slapping him upside the head, ergo causing him to release Angel to rub his head in pain.

"Ow, kid, did you really have to slap me? It's just hard to see her go; you feel the same way don't you?" He says giving me a pitiful look. I groan empathetically. "Yes, of course, why wouldn't I? She's still so young, is school really necessary at this age?" Dante nods appreciatively.

"That's what I was thinking! She's only 5! If she comes home telling us that one of her teachers was an ass to her or one of her classmates is teasing her, I'm going to raise some hell!" He recovers quickly from the blow to the head to show emphasis about the subject. Man, his head is as thick as a board, that's probably one of the only reasons he doesn't have a fracture or even brain damage, wait, I take that back. He's the biggest idiot I have ever met so, I'm sure he has a screw loose somewhere up there. I still love him though, idiot or not, he's still a good man.

"Well, I guess giving kids a head start is necessary, helps them in the long run," Dante seems to have ignored every word I said and starts coddling Angel when she starts walking to the front door to go to school. "Dante, let go of her she has to get to the bus stop or she'll be late!" I snap, making him retreat back with a pout like an abandoned puppy. I roll my eyes and send Angel out the front door.

"Bye sweetheart! Have a good first day! Don't be late home; we're having meatloaf for dinner!" I shout out to her, waving her off as she runs towards the bus stop with Dante groaning in the background. "Oh, come on, kid, do we have to have meatloaf? Can't we just order pizza?" He whines like a little child who isn't getting what they want. "No, Dante, we need to show Angel that pizza isn't the only food we eat around here. Plus, you need to eat something other than pizza all the time, it's greasy and unhealthy." He gives me a look with the combination of an abandoned puppy and a little boy begging to get what he wants. "But, kid...!"

"No buts! We are having meatloaf and that's that! Now, go read one of those stupid fashion magazines you insist on reading and shut up!" I snap, he sighs begrudgingly and trudges over to his desk and sinks into his chair. Why must he always do this shit?

I sigh and walk over to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Look, old man, we both know these things won't stay the same forever, Angel's growing up and we have to show her that we are good parents. She needs to learn new things and see new things as well so, quit pouting and get up; I have a little surprise for you." I purr into his ear and his head immediately turns to me with a smirk.

I grab his arm and drag him up the stairs to our bedroom. He sits on the bed with a dark grin on his face as I turn around and lock the door. "Finally, some alone time." I enunciate every word as I slowly make my way over to him.

He just sits there in anticipation as I tease him by walking ever so slowly, swaying my hips with each step towards him. As I get closer, I begin to unbutton my plaid shirt; that he insisted I wear today, excruciatingly slow, teasing him even more as his pants begin to grow tighter in his tight leather pants in arousal. I smirk even more as I fully unbutton my shirt and let it slide down my arms and down onto the floor.

Finally, directly in front of him, I ease my body down into his lap, straddling his hips all the while leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. Our tongues battle for dominance over each other. He puts one hand on my hip while the other trails down my back and into the waistband of my pants and circles a finger around my entrance, causing me to break the kiss and moan lightly.

Smirking triumphantly, he flips us over with me lying on the bed and him leaning over me. I pull him down for another kiss as I work on unbuttoning his pants. Successfully unbuttoning his pants, I reach a hand down into the waistband of his boxers and grab his erection, freeing it from the confines of its leather prison. Dante hisses as the air hits his swollen cock.

I lick my lips, taking in the sight and slowly stroke him with my human hand, making him groan in delight. He growls and pins my arms above my head with one arm and with the other unbuttons my jeans and pulls them off along with my boxers, tossing them across the room. He leans over the bed and opens one of the drawers in the nightstand, grabbing a tube of strawberry flavored lube, typical its strawberry flavored. Popping the lid open and pouring some of its contents into his hand, bringing his hand towards my exposed entrance, he circles a finger around the ring of muscle before carefully inserting the first finger to get me prepared for something much bigger.

I moan in slight pain but more pleasure than anything as he adds another finger, when I loosen up a bit he starts to scissor me until I'm loose enough. I moan and grab his erection to signal I'm ready. He nods and smears his cock in some lube before bringing himself down to line up with my entrance before slowly easing in in one swift movement, making me see stars.

"Fuck, D-Dante!" I scream in pleasure as he begins to thrust repeatedly inside, occasionally brushing against my sweet spot, making me moan louder. I bring my arms up over his shoulders and dig my nails into his shoulder blades as he slams into my prostate with each thrust, drawing me closer to the edge.

As I feel my orgasm approach, he grabs my cock and squeezes it slightly as to keep me from reaching the edge of euphoria and keeps slamming into me. The force of not being able to release as his thrusts grow more erratic makes me see stars. His erection starts to swell inside me, filling me even more while he still maintains his grip around me. "Please, let me cum!" I plea as he thrusts faster, drawing close and closer to his own release. "Together..!" He mutters through clenched teeth.

With one final thrust, he lets his load fill my insides and he lessens his grip around me as my orgasm spurts out in waves. He plops on top of me, breathing heavily with a toothy grin on his face.

"We haven't had sex like that since before Angel was born." He chuckles and I just lay there. "Yeah, we should do this more often. Since Angel will be at school most of the time we have more time for ourselves." I said while rolling out from under Dante to lay flat on my stomach.

"Well, I guess today wasn't all that bad, right?" He says turning his head to look at me. I smile and nod. "Yeah, I guess so." Then, we both take a nap until Angel comes home.

 _ **THE END?**_

 **FINALLY, IT'S DONE! I am SOOO SORRY it took me so long to write this! I literally took 7 months to write something. I had to re-read all the chapters up until now to get some inspiration. I thought I wouldn't be able to write any more for this. I might write a little epilogue for this, I don't know yet. Or I'll just get to writing something new and write another chapter for that other DMC fanfic I'm writing called Scarred.**

 **Anyway... have a great day you guys and see you in the next fanfic!**


End file.
